Always a Mystery
by Ash10101
Summary: Clary and Jace have never met each other, but what happenes when Clary sees visions of this mysterious golden-haired boy? AU
1. Chapter 1: Lockdown

Alright so this just came to me and in this story Jace and Clary have never met before. So this is my first fan fiction. Please review and give suggestions!!

**CPOV**

Clary sits near her easel while Mr. Grandham goes on about Van Gogh's style of Art. The blackness approaches.

_He walks around the mall, girls staring and gossiping. His friends are with him, while they jump over benches and try to impress him. He doesn't seem to pay attention, but to his black-haired friend next to him. The guys around them push through the two having the conversation…_

"Miss Fray, would you like to share the drawing that you clearly were making during my teaching?" I didn't realize that Mr. Grandham was right before my easel.

I hate it when I get the visions of _him_. During the vision I must've been drawling him. The golden locks that stop just before his eyebrows. The amber-gold eyes were clearly drawn and colored. The high cheekbones visibly shaded just below his eye. The people around me were oohing and ahhhing. Some taking out cell phones to take pictures.

I grabbed the art and ran out of the room. Walking to my locker I place the art in my backpack then, walk to the bathroom and wait until the next hour. Darkness takes consciousness again.

_He walks out of the mall; a few guys around him are clearly trying to pick a fight. The muscular one throws a punch. He dodges it and uppercuts. The man from behind dives for his legs. He jumps to the side, waits for the man to stand up and kicks his rib cage, hearing a devastating crack when he hits the wall. While the third goes for the head and slams him down. Blood started running down his lip to his chin. The wind picks up as it blows the golden hair around then he kicks the man in the face. Cheering comes from all around, and then he grins._

The sketchpad I brought with me was now covered in the face of the godly angel. The scene of when he is grinning to his audience. I scream in my head. The visions had started when I was 12, now 16. 4 years of torment. Happening whenever he is out in public. Only from a stranger's point of view, never from his friends' point of view because apparently I'm not allowed to know anything about him. I can only see him when he is out in public. I told my mother about this when it first started happening. She took me to the doctor and told him what I told her. The doctor made me do brain scans, X-Rays, even sent me to someone who specialized in the brain. I seemed to be going to the doctor everyday! Then, I learned that I should probably keep this to myself.

The door to the girls' bathroom opened and then someone pounded on the stall I was in. What had I missed? Suddenly down the hall I heard a gun shot and figured we are on lockdown.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy uhm I'm sorry that this one is so short, but I made it really quick after the first one. I promise the next one will be longer. I just like cliffy's. Review!!!!

* * *

I could see the red light in the corner, well I could see the reflection of it.

"Clary, is that you?" "It's me Isabelle, come here we need to get out of the school, the bathroom is not going to save us."

I unlocked the stall and seen the face under the black, long hair. She hugged me then beckoned fro me to come closer.

"The closest exit is the gym, come we have to run, there are two guys running throughout the school with guns." She sounded worried.

We opened the door for a second, and peeked out. There was no one to be seen, everyone had gotten out of the school. We waited a few seconds then ran down the hall. Shit, I thought, we are dead. One of the guys was down the hall. Thankfully he was tuned around. And so quickly we ran to the gym doors and opened the door that opened to the roof. The only problem is that the other guy was at the top of the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Jace's POV

Sorry about this being kind of boring but bear with me, I had like 15 projects due this week, but here is and I'm sorry about the underline it won't let me change that. Review Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Mortal Instruments series. Only the plot is mine

Jace's P.O.V.

The alarm goes off. Ughh I don't want to go to school. I'll skip today. I turned off the alarm and went back to sleep. 2 hours later a very pissed off Alec greeted me good morning.

"JACE!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT SCHOOL AN HOUR AGO!" Alec screamed.

"Good morning to you too!" I said back. He wasn't finding me very funny this morning.

"What were you thinking! This is going to mess up my perfect attendance."

"Chill out, deep breaths, you can always earn your shiny little trophy next year and get a pat on the back!" Ha! You do not mess with Jace Lightwood!

"We can go to the mall and hang out today, but if we leave the gang out they won't be happy so, we should probably go get them."

"Fine, you call them and get around and oh you can make me breakfast."

"I will call them, possibly get around, and hello cereal for Alec!"

"Jerk!"

I got up and went to find a shirt.

_I wish I could meet him. I bet he's amazing!_

Stupid voices in my head! For 4 years I hear it every once in a while. Always things about this one guy. I don't know if I'm going crazy or if this is actually a real live person.

I found a purple shirt on the chair, sniffed it, smelled ok. I put it on and went downstairs and started to make breakfast. Waffles. Alec better love me.

Slamming on the door finally woke me up. I looked outside, there lay the gang; Magnus, Sebastian, Jonathon, Raphael, and Simon.

"Something smells good, what're you making Jace?" Magnus asked.

"Go find your boyfriend! I think he is in the shower" I replied back. He ran upstairs.

"Well, since you two didn't wake up today what are we doing?" Simon questioned.

"I think we are going to the mall soon, actually, I was going to call you guys but since you're already here, we will be leaving soon."

"Good, I didn't eat yet today" Jonathon grabs the waffle I just pulled out and eats it.

"5 dollars a waffle, pay up!"

"I didn't know we were dining in Jace's Expensive Restaurant!"

"Well the chef says you are and you need to pay up."

Jonathon moans and gives me $5 and then walks over to the TV and sits down. Magnus and Alec come downstairs just as I put the plate of waffles on the table. Within 3 minutes the food is absolutely gone.

_Mysterious boy,I have no clue who you are but I love you and want to know who you are._

Just then Alec came in and dragged me to the car.

* * *

OOooo so Clary can speak to Jace. But Clary can see visions of Jace. But they have no clue about each other. Anyway the next chapteer will finish the rest of this part. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

**Jaces P.O.V.**

As we pulled into the mall's entrance, it was unbelievably packed. Magnus was swearing at the minivan driver behind him that swerved around us and stole the parking space. He decided to park in the back.

"Man, I should take the car and rear-end that guy. What an ass!" Magnus complained.

Alec walked up to him and grabbed his hand. The muscles in his back loosened a bit. The walk up to the mall was extremely cold. Very unnatural for a spring day in New York.

"After you, monsieur." Simon told me. He thought that because he took French instead of Spanish with us that he was allowed to speak it.

"Nerd!" I yelled as I walked in.

The mall was filled, the parking lot lied. There were a lot more people than what we thought. There were also loads of girls. I'm pretty sure I just saw a puddle of drool come out of Simon's mouth and hit the ground with a disgusting _splish._

"I'll be right back guys," Simon said as he walked through the cluster of girls.

As I walk by I hear the girls' comments about me. I probably shouldn't have looked up because when I did they were all looking at me. I smiled to be nice, they sighed.

"Dude, how do you do that?" Sebastian asks.

"Look like me." What a dumb question.

Alec came up to my side.

"Hey, did you hear about the school outside of New York that's in lockdown? There are two guys that are shooting up the place. I bet it's scary."

Wow, people these days. Can't do anything without almost dying.

Then, Alec went on about how just he and I should hang out alone sometime; he changed the subject again about him and Magnus. I swear one day that I'm going to see Magnus and Alec skipping down the hall, arm in arm. I shook a little.

While thinking about this, Jonathon jumped between Alec and I and slammed right into the glass window of Victoria Secrets. All the girls inside laughed. I flipped him off.

"Not cool, man!" I yelled at Jonathon.

"Sorry!" He screamed back.

I turned around and a group of girls was apparently stalking us. I smiled, they swooned. Someone from the back of the room wolf howled, Sebastian laughed.

"Hey guys," Simon shouted. He had pink, purple, red, and blue kiss marks on his face.

"What a day!"

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Girls want me"

"Whatever, I bet you paid them to kiss you. For me, I could just ask and they would kiss me and faint."

"Doubt it."

"Hey, would any of you kiss me?"

The whole crowd shrieked with joy. They all screamed, 'I WILL!' but a girl from the back of the room came out and kissed me. I literally saw Simon's new found confidence break and be lost again.

"Hey asshole! That's my girlfriend you have there!"

A guy, no a group of guys came around the corner. They were huge but I wasn't scared. The leader was about 3 inches taller than me and wore a greasy black mullet.

"Where'd you get your hair done at? I'm slightly jealous that bugs don't swarm and stay around my head."

That pissed him off.

"Hey Blondie, can you fight as well as you can talk smack?"

"Anytime anywhere, dirtbag!"

"That's it outside in the alley, now!"

The group of girls and the rest of the guys followed me out. All of Dirtbags friends were going to fight me too. This was going to be interesting!

The muscular one in the back first came for me first. Threw the punch right at my face. He missed, I take advantage and slam my elbow into his back. He jolts up and I slam him in the rib cage. The crowd goes wild, but also quiet. It must be weird to say that I can hear their silent cheers in their head. Muscles hits the ground and slams his head in the cement. A sickening _crack_ echoes above. Shorty comes from behind and goes for my legs. I hop to the side to see that Shorty and Muscles hit each other in the face. Both bloodied in the face. Then, Shorty gets back up and I go a little Karate on him, and slam him underneath the cage and he goes soaring back to the wall. That too, giving of a vulgar _snap_. I was too busy watching Shorty go flying into the wall to find Dirtbag jump on top of me and slams me down into the ground. Everyone gasps. I am definitely not going down without a fair fight. He dips his head down to my ear, "_See what you get for messing with my girl?!" _Blood starts streaming down my chin. I quickly wipe it away. I flipped our bodies the other way and I was on top of him. But, I got off of him and let him stand up. His grin turns to a mad death glare as I run and slam him in the face. He too, like the rest, fall to the ground with an unpleasant_ bang._

No one is sure what to do until Magnus starts clapping and soon everyone is cheering. The winning grin appears upon my mouth and the girls start swarming me again.


	5. Chapter 5: Not again!

_C.P.O.V_

"Shit.." I whispered to Isabelle who was hyperventilating heavily. The stench of wear and tear and rust was slithering around every nook and cranny. I almost started to cry. _Snap._ Someone cocked the gun. The only light that was shining on the whole room was the light coming from the sky; the other murderer staring us down. Opps! I blinked. _Boom_! The murderer at the top fell. I looked back to see the pistol pointing right above my head. Smoke eminating from the front. The second murderer had an accomplice with him.

"Isabelle, if we don't make it out alive, I love you!"

"Shut up Clary! We'll make it.

_Thump, thump thump._ Something against wood, falling, rapidly. I looked back up. The murderer was falling.. right at us! We started jumping down the stairs down 3 at a time. The other two murderers we watching us while we came down. _Splish, splish_. When we reached the bottom the body was quick after us. Red liquid puddled over the floor. I almost threw up. Then another cock of a gun. The 2 companions started to pull of their masks and run after us.

"Let us go!" Isabelle screamed when the other one grabbed her arm and started dragging her on the ground. _Clomp clomp clomp. _They finished taking off their masks when we got into one of the bathrooms.

"Simon! Alec?! What are you guys doing here? We assumed you were killers!" I was thinking the same thing along with Izzy.

"Izzy, spell assume." Alec told her.

"What does this have to do with anything? A-s-s-u-m-e. Happy?"

"You make an ass out of you and me."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Ugh, you make an ass out of u and me. Spell it again."

"A-s-s-u-m-e. A-s-s-u-m-e. A-s-s-u-m-e… Oh haha never mind.."

The door cracked open and another gun cocked. _Bang! _And the mirror behind me shattered.


	6. AN

Authors Note

Ok so I didn't really explain how Simon and Alec got to the school, and I did that purposely. It will be explained in the next chapter when I go back to Jace. It's kind of like Alec and Simon know both Clary and Jace but they have no clue what is going to between them. And they never talk about the others. If they do it's like 'my friends'. Well, I guess I'll say it now. When Jace was fighting Alec and Simon left to go help Clary and Isabelle. Jace didn't really realize that so that is why I didn't mention it. I hope this clears up any questions.


	7. Not Another Authors Note DX

Alright so I know this isn't the next chapter that you wanted and know you are like,'Oh my gosh I'm going to knock you out!'

Yeah, I know that feeling. I also hate being slow on chapter updates and those dreaded details.

But anyways, I would like some ideas on what I should do in the meantime with Jace, and Clary after she gets out of her…erm… predicament. Anything really, I love hearing your guys' ideas. Message me or review on what you think.

And also, if any of you have read the Percy Jackson series I have an idea for a story and if you think it sounds like a good idea I want to know. Here it is: What if someone new rolls into Camp Half-Blood, but they definitely aren't anything related to the Greek Gods. Chiron decides that it would be a good idea to foster the teen, and for the rest of the camp. The funny thing is is that when the boy, Chase, comes Mr. D takes a liking to him. Well, after a little while. All the girls in camp swoon at him, except for Annabeth, whom refuses to even glimpse at the man. What if this new guy Chase is of a different race. A race that could which anger Zeus because of where the teen has came from. What if Chase was an Angel?

Well, anyways, let me know what you think. On both of the topics I set out

-Ashley


	8. Chapter 6: Discovered

**I apologize for the wait, I had to think of ideas :P**

The door opened to reveal that the police decided to finally come into the building.

The slightly chubbed police on the left that looked like he could skip Dunkin' Donuts every once in awhile spoke first, "Hey, What're you kids doing up here, don'tcha know the school is under lockdown?"

Clary replied, "Yes, sir, but we couldn't get out of the building fast enough, and it turned out the robbers came after us." She turned to reveal the two unconscious bodies of the robbers that were lying behind Simon.

"Wow, well, evacuate the building now, we don't know it there are any others that are still roaming the premises. We could've killed you!" They moved to the side so Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and Alec could leave.

The door at the far side of the gym was the only exit near us, so they walked over to it and saw that there were police cars, students, teachers, and an ambulance that was taking care of a few people with minor injuries. Unfortunately, Clary had a huge gash to her head and a few slashes to her arms and legs. Alec on the other hand, had a cut across his face.

The medics quickly grabbed the two with the worst conditions and starting tending to them. Isabelle and Simon came and sat on the edge of the medical truck and waited for the two to be bandaged up. After Clary was done she went and sat in between both of them.

"If it makes you feel any better, Clary," Isabelle was speaking," I came to tell you that I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Pandemonium tonight."

She laughed silently, "I would love to go, except the fact that after this incident my mother will probably put me in a padded room. Then if we even went to the club, some freak accident will probably happen. There will probably be like a rapist and he'll steal me! I have the worst luck ever."

"Well, tell you what, you try to convince your mom to let you come, give me a call if she says yes. If not, I'll be at your house at 9. I'll help you out the window." With that Isabelle walked to her car and pulled up next to the ambulance. "You coming?"

**I know, kinda short, but it'll be longer next time. And there will but Clary will see Jace again :D Reviews?**


End file.
